A most happy marriage for Mr and Mrs Guppy
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: A glimpse into the married life of our favorite Mr. Guppy. Rated M. All characters are property of Charles Dickens except for my o.c.'s.
1. The Wedding Night

William Guppy was extremely nervous. It was his wedding night. His hands shook as he changed into his nightshirt and hung his suit in his wardrobe.

Worries filled his mind. Would she find him repulsive? Was he adequately sized? Would he be able to satisfy her properly?

He wished he had had some sort of experience in intimate matters. Alas, he knew very little. Oh, to be sure, he knew the basic mechanics of how it was all supposed to work. He had learned that much at school. Anything else though, he was woefully ignorant about. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to experience the delights of the flesh, but his Mother, God rest her soul had constantly interfered in his life, and therefore put a complete stop on any sort of that behavior.

She had even burned his collection of naughty photographs that his old schoolmate, Toby had purchased him. Burned them before he even got a single decent look at any of them. Then she gave him a long and rather embarrassing lecture on the sins of self-abuse.

Well, he could tarry no longer. His wife was waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to his dressing room and entered the bedroom they would share.

She was sitting up in bed waiting for him. She looked lovely in her white silk nightgown. He gave her a shy smile, his cheeks turning pink. She smiled back and held out her arms to him in welcome.

Now here they were, snuggled together in their new four-poster bed. William reached for her hand and stroked it tenderly. Jaquilynn turned to face him and snuggled close, tucking herself under his arm. Having her so close was making his heart pound wildly.

"Are you nervous my darling?" She asked.

"N-nervous? W-what-whatever do you mean?"

"You're trembling, and your eyes are as wide as saucers."

"Oh, yes, well…"

Jaquilynn realized the problem. Poor William was clearly unexperienced in marital matters and was clearly afraid. The thing to do would be to make the first move. She tilted up her head and kissed him. Firmly and full on the mouth. Her hands reached up to gently cup his face.

_Oh my angel!_ He thought. He moaned slightly in the delight of her touch.

His nightshirt was becoming rather uncomfortably tight in a particular area. It was now or never. Throwing caution to the winds, he shed the garment and tossed it to the floor. Now he lay there completely bare, his body open to her scrutiny.

_What an Adonis!_ Was her first thought as she beheld the nude body of her husband. Her eyes traveled hungrily down his body from his face to the bump under the blankets between his legs. Slowly she removed her nightgown.

If his eyes had been the size of saucers earlier, now they were the size of platters as he gazed upon her. His mouth began to water as he stared at the twin milk-white globes tipped with pink upon her chest. The bump under the blankets grew larger and began to ache.

He reached out, hands shaking. Finally, he had one of those luscious globes in his grasp. He kneaded her soft flesh with his fingers. Growing bolder, he moved his fingers to the little pink nub at the end. He teased it, feeling delighted as it stiffened under his touch.

She moaned softly, arching her back to allow him more access. He moved his hand to the other breast, teasing and kneading it as well. Her moans increased. Growing bolder still, he began to kiss her neck, then moved down and took a nipple in his mouth. As he suckled, her moans began to turn into breathy little cries. Suddenly she took ahold of his hand, and placed it high on her leg, close to her womanhood.

He could feel intense heat radiating from her. Sliding his hand over, he found a thatch of soft curls. He stroked his way through them until his fingers dipped into the warm slit between her legs. Her flesh was hot and slick with moisture. He stroked his way around, until he came to the small knot of nerves above her opening. He fingered that little knot firmly; amazed at the way she bucked underneath his touch.

As her first climax of the evening rushed through her, Jaquilynn cried out, her body shuddering under the pleasure assault.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss her there. He intended to find out. Ever so slowly he made his way down until his head was between her legs. The aroma of her sex was intoxicating. He leaned close to her velvet folds to breathe it in deeply.

When William's tongue touched her most sensitive area, Jaquilynn gasped. This was an entirely new experience for her and she enjoyed it immensely! William was amazed at how wonderful she tasted. It was like eating some exotic fruit that can only be savored once in each lifetime. A clear fluid began to drip from her and he drank it like a man dying of thirst. Soon another pleasure assault overtook her and she cried his name desperately.

Oh and how he ached for her! His manhood had grown so stiff. He longed to sheath himself inside her. His ever increasing desire for his new bride was driving him insane. He could no longer restrain his passion. After guiding her onto her back, he mounted her. When he was encased in her tight, warm, wetness, he began to move. Oh it was bliss! Sheer bliss!

He claimed her mouth with his and kissed her passionately as he moved within her. His fingers twined themselves into her long, brown curls. Jaquilynn wrapped her arms around William's neck and held him close. His skillful lovemaking had her purring and keening as a wildcat unleashed. Every nerve of her body seemed to be afire. She sensed another climax approaching. The climax broke through, the strongest yet. Desperately she clung to him, crying William! William! Over and over.

The delicious clenching of her sex around his set off his own climax. His seed, burning hot rushed through him. Three times he spurted, filling her womb with his essence. He collapsed atop her with a groan, panting and utterly spent.

"It was good, was it not, my love?" He asked after he caught his breath.

"Dear William, it was wonderful. No other man could have been better than you, my dear husband."

"I love you Mr. Guppy."

"I love you Mrs. Guppy."

Soon their breathing became soft and regular and they drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.


	2. New Life

William soon found married life to be very agreeable indeed. He and Jaquilynn settled into a nice, comfortable routine together. They ate breakfast together every morning, and before he left for the office, she helped him into his greatcoat and handed him his lunch basket before sending him off with a hearty kiss. Every evening when he returned from work, she greeted him warmly. There was always a tempting supper waiting for him. Afterwards, they relaxed together in the parlor. He would enjoy his evening glass of sherry and would read the paper aloud while she rocked and knitted. They made love at least once a night, every night, and sometimes two or three times a night and day on weekends.

On Saturday mornings, they preferred to breakfast in bed together. One particular Saturday after they'd been married a month, Maria had brought in their tray as usual. Yet much to William's shock, the scent of the food soon had Jaquilynn rushing for the chamber pot. He rushed to help her but could only stand and watch worriedly as she emptied her stomach.

When she finished, William looked at her and he grew even more concerned. Her face was ghostly white! Clearly, his wife was very ill! Not bothering with breakfast, he quickly sent a message to Doctor Woodcourt.

When the doctor arrived, William was pacing nervously in the hall. He didn't speak, only looked at Doctor Woodcourt desperately, tears rimming his large brown eyes. The doctor could have only been in there examining her for a few minutes, but to William, it seemed like a lifetime. With every passing second, his dread and fear for her grew.

When Doctor Woodcourt finally emerged, he nearly knocked the poor man over in his haste to find out the cause of his wife's illness.

"Well? How is she? What's wrong?"

"My dear Mr. Guppy! Please calm yourself Sir! Your wife is quite well. She is pregnant. Congratulations!"

You could have knocked him over with a feather. A great grin broke out upon his face and he danced a merry little jig in the hall. Pregnant! My word! He was going to be a father!

After rushing into his wife's room to check on her welfare and to give her several loving kisses, he scooted down to his favorite pub where he bought a round of drinks for the house and proposed a toast to his future heir.

Jaquilynn's pregnancy progressed wonderfully and soon William found himself once again waiting nervously in the hall while his wife labored in their bedroom. Doctor Woodcourt was with her along with Esther and Maria. Every time he heard his wife scream out in pain, he grew pale. He hoped it would be over soon. If it lasted any longer, he swore he would wear a trench in their carpet. He'd already downed a bottle of wine to try to steady his nerves, and now he was working his way through a second.

Finally, a shrill cry broke the silence. He breathed a sigh of relief. Presently Maria appeared saying that he could go in. Inside their bedroom, the most wonderful sight imaginable met his eyes. His wife and newborn son. He was so overwhelmed that he burst into tears.

"Oh my darling! He's perfect!" William sniffed as he gazed adoringly at the new life borne of their union.

"I love you so much Jaquilynn!"

"And I love you, my dear William. Now, what shall we name him?"

He thought for a moment. "How about William Edward?"

"William Edward Guppy. It's perfect!"


	3. As Time Goes By

As the years passed, William and Jaquilynn's love and happiness increased each day. Their family also grew in size. He gained another son whom they named George, and two daughters named Esther and Honoria respectively.

All four children were as sharp as tacks and a true delight and comfort to their parents. Young William elected to follow the law like his father, and William Guppy was quite proud to hang a new sign upon his law office that said "Guppy and Guppy." George chose to follow a military career like his maternal grandfather. He became a very distinguished war hero and earned several medals.

Both Esther and Honoria married well. Esther's husband was a clergyman, and Honoria's husband was a captain in the Royal Navy.

After finishing his service in the army, George married a young lady by the name of Hortensia.

Much to his parents' surprise, William ended up completely smitten with Esther and Alan's youngest daughter, Ada. Just like his father had once tried to court her mother, he spent night after night waiting outside of Ada's house for her to return his affection.

Finally she agreed to marry him, but only after she put him through a torment of a year's waiting.

Their children increased their happiness with grandchildren and even great-grandchildren.

Even after his brown locks turned gray, and his eyesight began to fail, William was still handsome to Jaquilynn's eyes. He was still the same sweet man that she had fell in love with so long ago. And she was still his most beautiful angel and the pride of his heart.


End file.
